Enterprise software systems receive, generate, and store data related to many aspects of an enterprise. The size of data files related to an enterprise may be relatively large—several gigabytes in size. In some contexts, some applications and services may be delivered over the internet or other large network (e.g., a WAN or MAN) in a cloud computing architecture (e.g., a Platform as a Service, PaaS). In a scenario where large sized files might need to be transmitted between entities, systems, and platforms, the transfer of the large files may be time consuming and possibly error-prone given the large size of the files being transmitted.
More efficient systems and methods are desired to manage network traffic in a cloud platform environment.